AddictingBook
Previous Episode_ Tough Luck Next Episode_ A Nightmare on Hunter Lane Written by_'Patrick Nestor III' Plot: Patrick is talking to who he thinks is his friend tony about Facebook, after he realizes its not tony, he hangs up and continues to work not knowing that Alex saw and heard his "facebook" convo and tells his mom that he IS addicted. Later Tyler and Alex get called into their parents room. There mom tells them that they are both in trouble for arguing about everything. And their punishment is to settle their differences and become better brothers. Meanwhile Patrick has to have an Intervention, a show about kids addicted to drugs, coke, alcohol and etc, and he has it on Facebook. He tries to explain that he isnt addicted, but the more he explains the more he checks his updates. Later that day Pat asks how Tyler and Alex are doing on their respect punishment. But both of them have not spoken to eachother for 5 hours, so pat and mom and dad decide to update the punishment by telling them no TV, no video games, no computer or anything until they start to talk to eachother. The next day Patrick wakes up and starts going to his Intervention meeting. Later in the livingroom Tyler and Alex, both bored and mad, look at eachother and say that they both are tired of arguing for years, they then become better and nicer brothers to eachother. Meanwhile, Patrick meets up with his friend Zachery Marcello so he can find a cure for Patrick. What Zach starts off with is taking his phone and they get rid of the facebook updates, then he tells Pat to NOT go on facebook for a few days/weeks so he can have control, surprisingly after trying to turn the tables on zach, he listens and agrees to the idea. Meanwhile Tyler and Alex are playing in moms car, but Alex makes a bad statment after Tyler makes a "wrong turn" calling him stupid, Tyler calls him a jerk but quickly denies it cause he likes being nice to Alex. But Patrick yells from inside that there is 1 more piece of chocolate pudding left. Tyler and Alex look at eachother and both say they deserve the pudding, so they race inside and Alex beats Tyler to the fridge but he pulls him out of the way and eats the pudding and throws it out. Frustated, Alex walks to Tyler and gives him a threat of revenge and walks away, Tyler looks at the camera showing no fear. Late rthat night Pat is on the computer and Zach comes to yell at him but finds out that he is actually on youtube, as Zach leaves Patrick looks around and he actually had Facebook on a tab and he actually tricked Zach and the whole Intervention show and the episode ends with Pat yelling Victory! Chracters: -Patrick -Zachary(1st seen apperance) -Tyler -Alex -Christine Nestor(Mom) -Patrick Nestor Jr(Dad) Trivia/Notes: *This episode has to do with Facebook and the show Intervention *This is Zachery Marcello's 1st seen apperence *This is the episode before Nightmare on Hunter lane(1) *This is the 1st episode to have an A story and a B story *The Title is the word FaceBook but the word "Face" is replaced with "Addicting" *This episode jokes that people actually DO get addicted to facebook *﻿ This is the 1st episode the whole family is in, yet dad has a cameo apperance. *this is one of the only episodes that Tyler and Alex actually get along.﻿ *In usual episodes Patrick is not bright but in this episode towards the end he is able to trick everyone into thinking he is cured *WATCH EPISODE- http://youtu.be/13S6eTvJFIc *17th time someone chases/runs away. ﻿